Legend of Zelda: Intertwining Destinies
by Swordstalker0
Summary: What would happen if Link didn't return to the past in Ocarina of Time? Zelink
1. Chapter 1

Note: Alternate ending to OoT. And to all reviewers, yes, I know this ending Fs with the Majora's Mask story.

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Intertwining Destinies

Link, The Hero of Time, and Zelda, The Princess of Destiny, stood outside of Hyrule. Link had just slew the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, and Zelda sealed him away inside the Evil Realm. Link was battered, bruised, and bleeding as he rest his aching body. He'd taken more of a beating than he had previously thought.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda said sweetly. "Ganondorf has been sealed in the Dark World." Link turned to the beautiful princess of Hyrule, staring at her with battle torn eyes. Even though he had the body of an 18-year-old hero, his mind had been sealed away to sleep inside the Sacred Realm for 7 years so that his body could assume the form of the great hero he was to become. Yet, his mind was still that of an 11-year-old boy. His great deep blue orbs had seen things no child should have to see. The hero, seeing such horrors, had learned to silence his voice, shutting out his emotions to others. Even though, on rare occasions, Link wanted to share his thoughts and feelings. But, by traveling and living alone for so long, he could no longer do so. He could still talk, but force of habit made him be silent.

"Link? Are you okay?" Zelda asked worried. In their younger days, he talked to her nonstop. But now, he won't even reply. He just looks. His eyes were soft and caring, yet deep inside his soulful eyes, you could see the horrors of the past. He responded by nodding.

"Why won't you speak? Talk to me Link! Please!"

He only looked down, never giving a gesture or sound.

"You won't speak? Okay." Zelda was sad because her hero wouldn't even speak to her. She couldn't blame him. She had put him through all of this. He had every right to be angry with her.

She saw Link start to move as he approached her. Zelda looked up, expecting to meet an angry or fierce gaze. Yet she saw him smiling upon her.

"Please forgive me. I drug you into this whole mess. I was foolish to think that I could control the Sacred Realm. Link, give me the ocarina. With it I can return you to your original time and your original form so that you may regain your lost time." Link stared at her for a moment before clenching his left fist. He crossed his chest with it while kneeling on his left knee and bowing his head to show his allegiance to the Princess. After a moment, he stood and gave her the Ocarina of Time. Before he withdrew his left hand, Zelda placed her right hand over top of his, looking extremely heartbroken as tears cascaded down her elegant face.

Link withdrew his hand quickly, staring at the angel before him. Several thoughts began to race through his mind, and then decided upon an action.

"Go home Link! Regain your lost time. Live the way you should in the form you deserve." Zelda's voice going from a bold command to a barely auditable whisper of sorrow. She raised the ocarina to her mouth to play the song to warp him home, but a strong glove-encased hand caught her before she could play a single note. She raised her head to see Link still smiling softly. He stepped forward until he was inches from Zelda, then he leaned close to her face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Princess, but I'm not going anywhere just yet." Link whispered, his voice was low, but held a childish tone to it. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard her savior speak. She couldn't help but freeze at his, in her opinion, beautiful voice. Link leaned in more until his forehead rested against hers.

As if upon instinct, Zelda leaned in, too, until she felt the Hylian hero's lips start to touch hers. Overcome by lust, the composure that the princess had left shattered as she pulled the green-clad man into a passionate, selfish kiss. She them proceeded to shove her tongue into his mouth, twisting it with his. She dropped the ocarina as she pulled him closer, trying to bring him out of shock so that her kiss would be returned. He did come to, and he did return the greedy kiss with one of his own, letting his tongue dance with hers.

After an undetermined amount of time, the two separated to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry, Link. I couldn't stop myself." Zelda covered her reddening face in guilt. Once again, a hand grabbed her gently. She looked back at Link, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't see anything to be sorry for! In fact, if you'd like to, you could kiss me again. After all, I _am_ your Highnesses' royal subject, there subjected to her every whim." Link shot her a suggestive glance, making her smile while she thought.

"My _every_ whim? In that case, meet me in my room later tonight, Hero, and then your fate is your own to decide."

"Fine by me! I've already decided my fate. I'm not goin' anywhere!" He flashed her a goofy grin before retrieving the ocarina and walking Zelda back to town as she clung to his arm, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. Neither of them wanted to be separated ever again. They wanted to let this moment last for eternity.

**Yay! Happy end? Or sequel? Reviewers decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Zelda. I have a question you probably won't like." Link sat beside the princess several days after the events of the Evil King, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck as she cuddled with him. Zelda had agreed to let Link reside in this time, but she thought it selfish of herself. She had virtually denied him of a childhood, even though he wished it so.

"What might that be, my loving hero?"

For some reason unknown to her, he winced at the name she called him. It was as if he didn't want to be called that at this particular moment.

"You do know that our relationship is bittersweet, right?" Link asked sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda raised her head to look into his eyes for an answer. The answer she heard from his voice and saw in his eyes were the same.

"You're the Princess of Hyrule. You're at the very top of the social status ladder. I'm nothing but a peasant. A commoner. It would never work out. Don't misunderstand me. I love you with all of me. But the placement that fate has given us deters us from one another. I can't be in your life as your lover. But only as a loyal vassal. It is what is expected of me. It's also expected of you to lead this land into peace with another _royal_ at your side. I'm sorry, but we can't stay like we are, lest we become even more attached to each other."

Link's words struck more painfully to her heart more than any other thing could, yet some part of her agreed, while most of her being screamed in protest. She couldn't love any pompous suitor more than the hero she sits with now. She didn't want any other, she only wanted him. She didn't care about status. She didn't care about expectancies. She only cared about them.

"I don't care. I want you. Only you and no one else! You're mine and I won't give you up to anyone, nor for anyone. I love you. You love me. That's all I need do know." Zelda had started crying without her noticing until she felt a strong hand brush the tears away. She looked up to see Link smiling softly.

"You're gonna get me in trouble. You do know that, right?" He asked jokingly.

Zelda smiled. She thought that he was such a softy when it came to women, especially her.

"You big baby!" Zelda said softly before kissing him. After they parted, the two Hylians relaxed back into their original position to watch the sunset quietly, never parting.


End file.
